My name is kida
by Sadi-chan
Summary: I have a taste for both worlds of a women and man. my name is kida, i;m called naruto but im actually a girl. what happens when i meet my ero-sensei.....bad things.
1. Chapter 1

Yo, this is your favorite author sadi! Well heres another wacky story from my imaginations I hope you enjoy it. To find the pictures at .com/ if that doesn't work contact me.

Prologue:

Most boys would kill to understand how girls think.

Most girls wonder what goes threw guy's head.

Lucky for me I've had a taste of both worlds. My name is Kida Uzamaki, for odd reasons I started to be called 'Naruto Uzamaki', and instead of being the girl who I really am, I got swapped for being a boy…WTF?

Chapter one:

"Naruto is such a baka!!!Why do I have him on my team Iruka-sensei!?!" Screeched the classes bubble gum pink banshee.

"Who you calling a baka, you candy top bitch?" A boy who was about 5'7 with nap length blond and red hair, 3 whisker marks on each cheek, five piercings in the left ear. He wore a pure black chocker, black t'shirt with a red spiral on he front and back, black baggy cargo pants and black Chinese slippers. He looked very girly for a boy his age. His dark blue eyes glared into the banshees green eyes.

"Who do you think your talking to you asshole!? I'm better then you in every way, you dropout looser of a ninja!" Sakura hissed, arrogantly. Smirking as Naruto bowed his head and started to shake furiously.

"Well at least I aint a worthless good for nothing kunochi who doesn't take her job seriously and is only after a dumbass arrogant boy with no life except for his so called "revenge". I f you were as smart as you say then why the hell haven't you figured out that HE. DOESN'T. LIKE. YOU! And never will, your just chasing after a non-existing dream, and your in denial!" Naruto growled, truly pissed off at the ninja wannabe. Sitting back in his seat next to an equally pissed Uchiha. By now Sakura was tearing up and looked like she wanted to rip Naruto's head off.

"Sakura sit down. Naruto that was unnecessary." Iruka reprimanded.

"Iruka-sensei don't be so soft, when we leave this academy we won't be coddled when we leave. We will have to kill, or be killed, and if this little girl," glares at Sakura, "thinks that 'oh I don't have to worry bout anything else if I have Sasuke' then she should just stay a civilian and leave this to the real ninja who know the risks and are willing to do anything to get to there goal or protect their village." People in the room manly the guys, nodded their heads in agreement.

"Sigh, Naruto that isn't your chose. Now Sakura what Naruto is saying may be cruel but it's true. If you aren't going to take being a ninja seriously please just give up before you get yourself killed." Iruka said gently.

Sakura got a thoughtful look on her face, her tears dried up and got a determined look on her face. Glaring at Naruto who was leaning back lazily with his arms behind his head. She pointed at him and announced with a determined voice, "I will become a good kunochi and will kick your ass one day Naruto I swear!"

Naruto just smirked and looked at her, "if that's your decision, I guess I can't argue. But don't forget Sakura I'm not going down with out a fight."

Iruka just smiled, 'good job Kida our plan worked out perfectly.' "Well my dear graduates I have a meeting to go to, so wait her for your jounin sensei to show up. Ja ne and good luck!" Iruka quickly left the room with a wave.

A jounin walked in right after, everyone tensed except a selected few, "Team 1…"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Well I think that was a good first start. Gets some questions to pop in your head huh, well hopefully they will all be answered soon in the chapters to come.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two:

Naruto was pissed, no he was beyond pissed he was in a rage with K.I. leaking out of him as he plotted the death of his sensei. Sakura and Sasuke fearful for their lives stayed as far away from Naruto as they could.

'three hours. THREE FUCKING HOURS! THIS ASSHOLE OF A SENSEI BETTER HAVE A GOOD DAMN REASON FOR BEING LATE OR IM GUNNA SHOVE MY KUNIA UP HIS ASS THEN HANG HIM FROM THE TOP OF THE HOKAGE'S MOUNTAIN BY HIS NUTS!!!!!!!!!' Naruto mentally screamed. A dark voice just chuckled at the thought.

'**my my is my thoughts starting to merge with yours or some thing hahahahaha!?' **

'SHUT THE FUCK UP FLUFFY!!!' She screamed at the voice with annoyance.

Just then the door slid open and still pissed off as he was, he threw the first thing he could get a hold of and that happened to be the desk. So there went the desk at the person, there was a crash of wood, and some dust flying up.

"uh oops…." Naruto and the others sweat dropped.

"NARUTO YOU FUCKTARD! YOU KILLED WHO EVER THAT WAS!" Sakura screeched.

"SHUT UP SAKURA! THERE IS NO WAY IN HELL THAT COULD KILL A JOUNIN!" Naruto screamed back.

"Right you are." A lazy voice came from behind Naruto. On reflex Naruto threw a kick at who ever it was, successfully kicking them in the chest and back into another desk, but the assailant grabbed his foot pulled back but unfortunately it ended up with Naruto on top of the assailant and lip locking who ever he was. To say both were surprised was a understatement.

"AGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Now we can find the three genin on the roof with there sensei. Two of the students are silently snickering, while one blond student and silver haired teacher glared at each other.

"So fucktard-sensei why were you so late?" Naruto hissed, angry

"reasons that are none of your concern midget." He hissed back just as angry.

"Oh really? Cuz last time I checked we are your students so were obligated to know unless you feel like you can't trust your students or be on time for them."

"…..I fucking hate you….."

"Same goes for you sensei."

Hee hee so much cussing, I mite jus have to get a cussing jar.


	3. Chapter 3

Declaimer: Don't own Naruto

Chapter three

After the little introduction with Kakashi and Naruto, everyone went their own separate way to mull over the new information that they had received. Naruto walked down the street in a thinking pose, not paying much attention to the villagers giving her nasty glares and sneers. Once Naruto got to her home, she silently opened the door, making sure to lock it, and headed straight for the couch on the far right corner of the room. She immediately collapsed onto it with a silent thud.

She screamed into a pillow. "Gahhh today was horrible!"

Laying still for a short few second, she sat up and with a huff took off her baggy shirt and threw it to the corner of the small living room. Now she sat on her small blue tattered couch in only her breast wrappings and pants. As she sat there, her mind seemed to wander back to what transpired between her and Kakashi. Her lips still tingled from the sensation of his mask between them. She started to have tingles run down her stomach ending at her womanhood.

'OMG why am I having naughty thoughts of Kakashi-baka!' She mentally screamed.

'**mm maybe we should have some fun to get rid of those naughty thoughts.' **Kyuubi purred with lust.

'HA! Like THAT would ever happen.' Kida boasted.

'**hee hee hee! You wanna bet!'** He laughed and forcefully brought Kida into her own mind.

As Kida fell into her own mind with a hard splash into sewer water, she groaned as she took notice on which side she was of the bars.

'SHIT!'

"**OHHH yes! Shit in deed." ** Kyuubi came out of the shadows in his human form. He was at least 17 years old looking, with waist length red hair, and predatory red eyes. His body was built tall and strong. Also naked, he has 9 red tails behind him.

Kida scrambled up to reach the safety of the bars, but three red long tails made their way around her body and held her tightly. She struggled with no prevail.

"Damn it KYUUBI! THIS IS NOT FUNNY! YOU CAN'T JUST BRING ME HERE ARE YOUR FUCK TOY WHEN EVER YOU WANT!" She screamed at the laughing demon.

Kyuubi brought Kida up closer to him; he had a very perverted look on his face. "**Aww but you know you enjoy it as much as I do little Kida."**

She blushed knowing it to be true, being much more mentally mature; her mental image looked like a 16 year old, with waist length golden blond hair, then having a long red bang. Her breasts grew to be C cups, and she was very curvy. The Kyuubi licked his lips in anticipation. Kida squirmed at the look in his eyes. She was used to this kind of routine because they both needed some kind of release that was destructive, so when I started my womanhood cycle, Kyuubi taught me the art of sex. It wasn't bad, because a Kunochi should know how to use her body against an enemy. Kyuubi also started teaching me how to control my chakra and other womanly stuff. For a male he sure was knowledgeable in woman stuff, he said it was from living so long.

Kyuubi released her from her bondage and patted his knee for her to come sit. She did what was instructed, taking her time to strip all her clothes on the way there. Kyuubi's red eyes followed her movements with lust. Kida sat on his lap, her slim arms wrapped around his broad shoulders as he rubbed circles in the middle of her back, she saw that there wasn't only lust in his deep eyes there was also love. She smiled and kissed him delicately on the lips, their bodies seemed to mold as if they were one.

(Morning 5:00 A.M)

BEEP…BEEP…BEEP….BEE…CRASH!

"Stupid mother fuckin' alarm clock just die already!" Kida groaned in irritation, staring at the new kunai sticking out the old clock. "Haha that's what you get for waking me up." Then she looked around and noticed she was in her bed. "The hell?" Then she noticed a note on her bed table. She picked it up and read it aloud, "Hey Kida, I came over last night to see how your first day as a genin was, but you were passed out on the couch, another session with Kyuubi I'm guessing. So I left your favorite fruit and veggies on the table, come to the academy when you can. Love your big bro, Iruka. Aww that's sweet of him." She looked at the newly destroyed clock." Oh well, Ill just get another one, time for breakfast!" She jumped up in a rush to the table in the kitchen; there was a big basket full of fresh fruits and veggies in them.

"Yum." Kida grabbed a peach off the top, washed it and took a big bite out of it. Smiling at the sweet taste that flooded her mouth. A knock was heard from the front door, raising a eye brow she sent her chakra out to see who it was. Feeling Saratobi's chakra, her grin grew, and she ran to open the door.

Flinging the door open she threw herself into the waiting arms of Saratobi. "Jiji what's the occasion you usually are not able to see me?" Kida stated looking up at the aged Hokage, who smiled gently at the girl.

"Yes well, I thought it might be wise to come see you before you head off to training."

"Oh okay, then come in. I'll put on a pot of tea." Kida ran back inside as the Hokage entered and gently closed the door behind him, and finding a couch to sit on.

"So what do you think of your team so far Kida?" He asked looking around the small plain house.

"I think that they all need some serous help." She stated bluntly bringing out a small pot and two tea cups.

"What do you mean?" The Hokage asked taking his cup of tea and sipping on it, it was just plain chai tea with lemon but it tasted good.

"Well for one, Kakashi was at least 3 hours late just because he can't get over the death of his sensei and teammates so he spends hours at the memorial stone thinking of what he could have done. That is not a sensei that will be able to teach one normal student, a fan girl, and a guy bent on revenge. The second being Sakura, Iruka and I crafted a plan to get her out of her stupid fan girl ways an try to act like a ninja but I haven't seen squat out of her, I think she should go under Anko-nee's care for a while. Then for the last would be Mr. Emo avenger named Sasuke. He thinks he's so high and mighty and that the rules don't count for him. He needs help from a person who is level headed and can knock him out of his stupid avenger state because you and I both know that Itachi is innocent." She took a breath after her little speech.

The Hokage sweet dropped, "You have a point but what am I supposed to do?"

"I think that if my team passed Kakashi's stupid bell test then I think that Sakura should get training from Anko, actually I think all the girls should get some sort of medic ninja training along with torture. Then all of the rookies who graduated this year should get together and have group training. This will strengthen them in team work. This also doesn't give Kakashi to slack off because I'll make sure he's on time and rearing to go."

Saratobi sat there for a few seconds and thought of what Kida just proposed, "This is not a bad idea actually, I will add a few things of my own to this group training and if your team passes will all be set." The Hokage stands up, "Well I must go unfortunately, paper work is waiting." With that he made his way to the door.

"Hey Jiji?"

Saratobi turned around, "Yes Kida."

"Why not just use shadow clones to do the paper work?" She asked like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

There was utter silence throughout the village as a loud "WHAT THE FUCK!" echoed through the village, and strangely enough it sounded like their Hokage.


End file.
